Revenge
by bluekitty8
Summary: Alois goes too far. The girls make him pay. WARNINGS: OCs. Maybe cusses later on, violence and I suck at summaries. Please be honest with reviews! :)
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my Ocs.

**Revenge**

**Preview**

"Something has to be done about him."said the short haired brunette sitting slumped over on the plush couch. "I know" Jess sighed sitting next to her, legs on the coffee table. "That was just too far."

"**flashback"**

_crash! _The blonde boy laughed as the blue fuzzy plant hit the ground with a muffled _thump._

"Marge!" Cotton gasped running up to the faintly squeaking plant. "Serves you right _rabbit_, keep your crap outta my garden!"Alois yelled.

"**end flashback"**

"That puffball was my _O_! Now I'll never get to go to France..."Jess said "Jess! Marge is our friend!" Cotton exclaimed "No, our_baby_!" she said eyes widened. "...I think you're taking this too far Cot, it was just a blue -abet loveable- squeaky puffball." Jess said rolling her brown eyes.

"and naming it was a little much..why 'Marge' anyway?"

"Its from _The Simpsons_, and are you defending him now?!" Cotton exclaimed looking a little hurt .

"Hell no! You know my Uncle's been on me about my grades for the past month, dangling my life's dream under my nose is new though.. " "You only want to go to France for the nude beaches." Cotton pointed out. "..Your point?"

Sighing they both slumped down again. "Don't worry Cot, you'll make a new plant." Jess said patting her friend on the arm.

Everyone knew Miette Breck (aka "Cotton") was the best in Hufflepuff at herbology having an O in the class and 3 hybrids to date. "Oh, Marge? She'll be fine, I'm worried about revenge." Miette said with a growl and an odd gleam in her eye.

**AN: This was gonna be another one shot but I thought this would be a good place to end it and..well you get the idea. Thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	2. Of France, pervs and goats

I own nothing but my OCs.

Revenge

Ch 1

Jessica Cooper looked at her in shock. "What?!" she exclaimed "I'm going to get back at that jerk." Miette Breck said said calmly getting up to look in the mini fridge in the Hufflepuff common room.

"No, before that." Jess said eagerly. "Marge is fine?" Cotton asked triumphantly pulling out a pack of carrot sticks and sitting back down to munch. "Then why am I here?!" Jess exclaimed

"Toph 'elp wi' th re-ing" (To help with the revenge) said Miette around a mouth full of carrot.

"and e' ides," (and the ideas) she swallowed."He _did_ ruin your O, with the shape Marge is in now we'll barley slip by with a P." "Oh." said Jess's face fell.

The room was silent as Jess put her legs back on the table,(Cotton continued to munch) thoughtful looks on there faces.

Until..

"I have an idea..." said Cotton carrot stick halfway in her mouth.

"That's great!" Jess said looking up.

"An awesome idea..." Cot said, eyes glazed over

"Ya..?" Jess prompted

"I'm not sure if it'll work though." she said hanging her head.

"Cot," Jess said putting a arm around Cotton's shoulders. "Has that ever stopped us before?" she asked with a grin.

"...no." said Miette thinking back to the zebra incident. "OK." Jess said grinning "So, whats the plan?" she asked leaning foreword.

***time skip***

30 minutes (and 1 pack of carrots) later the girls stood in front of a familiar stretch of wall. Cot stepped forward. "Wait!" Jess exclaimed grabbing her arm. "Er, you better let me do it Cot, we don't want another goat stampede, do we?" Jess asked shuttering at the mention of the hated animal. Cotton stepped back again pouting.

With a apologetic glance Jess started to pace.

Ounce,

twice,

3 times,

Pop!

A door appeared. "Lets do this!" shouted Cot rushing to the door, opening it only to find...

"..."

"..."

"Jess you pervert!" Cot screamed at the drooling Jess. "Well I was thinking of France!" Jess screamed back. "Whats going on down there?" came a wheezy voice. After hurringly closing the door and trying again they finally got it right.

Chess sets. Millions of little people made of gold, silver and marble. All staring at the two girls who just stepped in.

"Now what?" whispered Jess. "We have to get them to the store room by the divination tower." Cot whispered back. "On it."Jess said clapping her hands.

"Everyone listen up!"she shouted over the muttering that started. "There's gonna be a chess tournament this weekend and we need the best sets to play." Excited whispers at this. "Now give a battle cry if you think you have the guts."

The cheers that followed were so loud Cotton was surprised that Filch didn't come running.

"Piece of cake." Jess said with a wink.

It will forever be a mystery how no one in the school noticed hordes of little people all making there way up to the divination tower. (while fighting curious cats that came too close) We think that so many weird things happen there they just wanted to ignore it.

**AN**: So here's the first official chapter of _Revenge_. I hoped you liked it. And I'm pretty sure that this won't be that long of a fic. Maybe 2 or 3 more chapters after this. Almost made this a crossover with ouran high school host club at the door part. By!


	3. Murmurs, Marge and Migraines

I own nothing but my Ocs and a plant (cactus) named Marge. That's were I got the idea for this story from. (and yes, I name my plants...shut up.)

Murmurs, Marge and Migraines

"Ok," said Cot turning from the door to the little people looking curiously up at her.

"So we kind of lied," annoyed murmurs."There is no chess tournament." The murmurs now cries of outrage.

"What?!" said one.

"No battle?" said another.

"Instead," said Cotton ignoring the angry glares from about a hundred battle scared chess pieces. "We need your help to get "revenge" on someone." Jess cut in making air quotes on "revenge".

"on who?" a king asked hopping forward. "on Alios Truncy." growled out Cot. "and just what did this "Alios" do?" asked a bishop pushing up his hat. "Attempted murder."

Cries of "What?!"

"He should be hanged!"

"Cut off his ears!"

"Burn his feet!"

"Cover him in ketchup!" shouted someone they couldn't see.

"What do you want us to do?" asked a determined looking knight. "We're gonna prank him." said Miette proudly.

Silence.

"My lady," said a confused looking knight "surly a crime so terrible deserves a harsher punishment?" "No," all eyes to Jess "You see, well, here's the victim.." she said rubbing her temples.

Cotton set Marge carefully down on a shelf. Many of its branches were bent and it was squeaking sadly.

Silence.

"M-my lady, er.." the knight floundered. "Its a plant." said a queen "And a ugly one too.." whispered another.

"Yes its a plant." said Cot "but don't plants deserve the same rights and benefits that we do?"

"Ummmm.." went the knight backing away.

"Its time to put these petty prejudice behind us!" she said ignoring him. "Its time to fight for those who can't!"

"Cot-"

"Time to say 'plants are people too!'"

"Cot!"Jess shouted again. "Ya?" she asked turning. "I think we lost 'em." said Jess gesturing to the now empty room.

After tracking them down, the chess pieces (after Jess secretly bribed them with chocolate.) were in.

**Back in the store room**

"...So just memorize these..and practice your acting skills..." said Cotton passing out shrunken (but still 1 inch thick ) scripts. "..and we'll be done before you know it." she finished hands on hips.

"Whens the deadline?" someone called out. "tomorrow afternoon." answered a grinning Cot. "We'll be wanting a raise for this." a pawn whispered to Jess. Who nodded.

She knew alright.

She knew.

**AN:**Yaaa...Cottons a evil. Evil bunny. Does this mean I have a cactus for a muse?


	4. Of Quills, Minions and Firstys

**I own nothing but my Ocs.**

Of Quills, Minions and Firstys

"_Wooh"_ Cot breathed plopping back down on the sofa.

"Just 1 more thing to do." she said grabbing the nearest quill and parchment,

("hey!" said the first year)

and started writing furiously.

"What are you writing?" asked Jess passing some spare parchment to the fuming first year.

"A letter to Luna."

"Luna.." Jess mouthed "...isn't she the one they call 'Loony?'"

"Yes, yes..." said Cot waving a hand. Blinking Jess asked "...the one with the roaring hat?"

"Exactly." Cotton said with a grin meant for a cat.

"...'Loony Luna'?"

"Enough already!" Cot shouted dropping the quill. _"Sigh _We need her influence with the media. Ever since Harry did that interview for _the Quibbler _her dad's magazines been the most popular there is." she said turning back to the letter.

"aaand...done. Now go my minion! To the owlery!" she grinned waving the letter at Jess.

"..." Jess

"...Too much?"

Jess nodded

"Sorry. You there-" she shouted pointing to the first year from before. "-No." he smirked.

"..._Fine._" Cot said stomping off while Jess and firsty high-fived.

**AN:** I know its really short, but this is the last part of there planing stage so I thought it'd be a good place to stop. Poor firsty didn't get a name...sometimes Cot goes a little overboard. Well anyway the next chapter'll be the last. Review?


	5. Of ketchup, crows andhats?

**I own nothing but my OCs.**

Of ketchup, crows and..._hats?_

Alois Trancy hummed as his foot left the last rung of the latter. He loved mocking that fraud Trelawney. "'Beware of crows' indeed." *_Ha!_*

Rounding the corner he stopped., eyes narrowed. 'Was that...cheering?' Turning he saw some light from a crack in a door. Shrugging he peered inside.

**Inside the store room**

Millions of tiny people cheered, whooped and hollered from there cardboard seats at a lone king on a box in front of a big bulky something covered in cloth.

"My fellow warriors" he said ounce the noise died down. "How many times have you been at the end of a battle, winning, about to make the last strike, only to be shoved aside for a game of gobstones?"

Angry 'boos' as an embarrassed half of the room raised there hands.

"How many have had heard the phrase "No, chess is boring, lets play quidditch!" Had there very boards ripped out from under them with the words "This game sucks!"

The crowd was pissed now, standing and yelling things like:

"Outrage!"

"Vengeance!" and

"Cover _them_ in ketchup!"

"Yes, yes I _know._" the king said with a sigh. "That is why we've made this-" he said pulling the cloth off the thing behind him.

The crowd

"Oooo"-ed at...a hat.

"-the _Chesshat300!_" (couldn't get _Cheshire_hat for some reason...)

"Anyone who wears this," he continued "will think of nothing but chess as long as they have it on."

"And" he chuckled "They can never take it off."

**Outside the room**

Alois backed away wide eyed as the room broke into evil cackles.

_'This is __insane.__' _he thought _'I have to worn someone!'_ as he ran down the hall.

**10 minutes later**

"Where the hell is everyone?" he asked himself (somewhere in London, Sebastian sneezed ) bursting into his fifth classroom... _'Duh'_ he thought slapping himself for his stupidity. _'Lunch!'_

**Great hall**

The hall grew silent as the doors slammed open. All eyes were on a heavily panting blond.

"Ev-every-one.." Alois panted "Everyone!" he cried looking up.

Only to see...

"Hats..." he fainted.

**Meanwhile..**

"That was brilliant my lord." said the bishop. "Indeed." said the king "Now they'll never believe him-" he said hopping off the box "-when we start our _real_ plain." and opening it.

No-one was there to hear three pairs of mad laughter. Save a cat. a orange, poofy cat...

**AN: Well this is it. Ya I know, its not the best... but it ****_is_**** my first multi-chapter one. And anyway I know people are reading this couse it shows the anthers, and I really don't mind that no-one reviewed yet. But since this is the last chapter do ya think you could? I really want to know what you think..**


End file.
